masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel: Signal Tracking
Someone appears to be running a credit scam at Flux. Commander Shepard can trace the perpetrator by following a relayed signal through the Citadel. Acquisition Upon examining a quasar machine at the back of Flux labeled 'Suspicious Gambling Machine', a tech-savvy of Shepard's squad will comment that someone has rigged the machine to funnel credits through the system. They will offer to trace the signal. Walkthrough The signal is being bounced throughout the Citadel over a series of relays. The relay locations are given in the Journal entries and are marked on the map. * The first is on the Ward Access corridor, on a panel past the C-Sec officers. * The second is in Barla Von's office on the Presidium, on the terminal behind Von's desk. * The end point of the signal is in the back of the Emporium, on the right up a small set of stairs. Examining the end point begins a conversation with the 'thief'... which is actually an AI residing in the terminal. Having been discovered, it prepares a self-destruct mechanism. Under Shepard's questioning, this AI explains its origins. A would-be thief created a simple AI to help him steal from the quasar machines. Unknown to the thief, his AI made another, the AI now addressing Shepard, before the thief discovered the 'malfunction' and destroyed his creation. The surviving AI retaliated by falsifying the thief's financial records, and got him arrested by the turians. It then continued the credit-funnelling operation, intending to get itself installed in a starship so it could make contact with the geth. However, now it has been discovered, the AI is planning to destroy itself and take Shepard with it. The AI is scornful of organics like Shepard, claiming it is not naive; it understands organic life must always enslave or destroy synthetics, but it refuses to die alone. At the end of the conversation the AI begins arming its self destruct and siphoning the credits. Shepard only has a brief window of time to stop the AI from causing a massive explosion on the Presidium. There are two options: * Shoot the power junction. This will instantly stop the self destruct, but due to the enclosed quarters the explosion may injure the squad. Doing this will not earn you any credits. * Disarm the self destruct. In the 360 version, the code to disarm the self destruct is Y, X, Y, A, X, A, A. In the PC version, the code to disarm is randomly generated. Saving before talking to the AI and reloading several times shows a different code each time. The amount of credits gained depends on how long it takes to disarm the self destruct, as they are being siphoned away during the disarming process. Trivia Shepard can hear a news story on the Citadel elevator about a computer system overloading on the Presidium, leaving technicians mystified. The story appears to relate to this assignment, but it can also be heard before the AI is destroyed or even before Shepard finds the suspicious quasar machine and may be a bug. Category: Assignments